


Ритуалы

by Bealltainn



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ив Манипенни целый список ежедневных ритуалов. Он на две трети состоит из вещей, которые раньше просто не приходили ей в голову или на которые не хватало времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритуалы

У Ив Манипенни целый список ежедневных ритуалов. Он на две трети состоит из вещей, которые раньше просто не приходили ей в голову или на которые не хватало времени. Теперь у нее относительно спокойная, кабинетная работа и две полки новых туфель в гардеробной.  
Ив бегает по утрам в парке, пьет латте с соевым молоком и медленно обрастает личными вещами — на прошлой неделе она выбросила безликие белые тарелки, заменив их чешским фарфором потрясающей красоты. Ей нравится так жить: просыпаться от раздражающего звона будильника; приветливо кивать цветочнику из магазинчика на углу; возвращаться домой каждый день примерно в одно и то же время; готовить и съедать ужины до того, как те успеют остыть; читать перед сном — вчера закончила «Сон в летнюю ночь».  
Как и прежде, Ив будят ночными звонками — не так уж это и просто, быть секретарем главы МИ-6, но исчезла необходимость жить от миссии до миссии. Иногда она просыпается от режущей слух тишины и не может заснуть до утра. Эти ночи всегда бесконечно-длинные, полные ностальгии по опасной, бешено-пульсирующей старой жизни и, порой, сожаления о ее потере.  
У Ив Манипенни целый список ежедневных ритуалов. И, возможно, скоро к ним добавится еще несколько. Она подумывает завести кота и назвать его Джеймсом.


End file.
